


bark up the right tree

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: caught in the rain.





	bark up the right tree

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Shige knows that rain angels aren’t real, but that doesn’t stop him from glaring up at the sky when they’re caught off guard by a downpour.

“It wasn’t supposed to rain tonight,” he grumbles, cursing his luck and the weatherman and his stupid umbrella that’s sitting by his front door.

Next to him, Ryo snorts. “Are you going to melt or something? It’s just water.”

It is just water, but Shige’s jeans are skinny and any kind of moisture makes them unbearable. Ryo wouldn’t understand this, being that everything is big on him, but turning to glare at him was a bad idea. Shige’s eyes rake over his dripping hair and soaked-through T-shirt and suddenly the water isn’t Shige’s biggest problem anymore.

Of course Ryo catches him staring, because fate couldn’t just let his perversion go unnoticed, and the corners of Ryo’s mouth turn up into the faintest hint of a smirk until he looks down. Then his eyebrows rise and he glances back up to Shige questioningly, looking more interested than amused, and Shige takes that as a cue to kiss him.

They’re in the middle of the street and it isn’t that late, but the rain is really coming down and everyone else was smart enough to scatter. Ryo’s lips taste as enticing as they look, his back muscles firm under Shige’s hands as he clutches onto him and loses his mind in Ryo’s mouth.

Ryo’s quick to respond and Shige’s pants are way too tight to play innocent, a moan escaping between their tongues as Ryo pulls him closer by his hips. It’s suffocating and uncomfortable and arousing all at once, his body automatically rocking towards Ryo’s as they cling to each other in the rain.

“Where,” Ryo gasps, a full sentence in one word that is crystal clear in this context, and Shige squints one eye open to look around.

“Fuck,” Shige growls irritably. There’s nowhere for them to possibly do this without being seen.

“That’s the idea,” Ryo says pointedly, and Shige doesn’t care anymore. There’s a large tree that blocks the side of some store from street view and it serves the purpose, and Ryo lets Shige manhandle him across the street. His submission is kind of hot.

Ryo fits neatly up against the tree and Shige tries not to be too rough, wanting to spare Ryo’s back from the harsh bark, but Ryo groans at the first roll of Shige’s hips against his and Shige can feel him grow harder. He likes it, crying out in pleasure at the sharp pain, and there’s nothing gentle about the way Shige proceeds, returning to Ryo’s mouth and dropping his hands to Ryo’s belt.

This is the first time Shige’s been grateful for Ryo’s giant clothes as his pants fall to the ground, Ryo automatically stepping out of one leg and hoisting himself up the tree. Shige leans in to hold him up, one arm firm around his thigh while the other reaches into his pocket for something he thought he’d never need.

“I knew you wanted me,” Ryo says, his voice strained from the bark digging into his back, and Shige response with a slick finger between his legs. He watches Ryo’s head fall back, his mouth parted to let out his staggered breaths as Shige opens him, slipping in another finger and moving them around until Ryo practically jumps out of his arms.

It’s so  _hot_ , watching Ryo fall apart like this, and being the one to make him do it turns Shige on even more. He presses his face into Ryo’s neck and mouths at the wet skin, sucking a little and testing a quick nip of his teeth that’s received  _very_  well.

“Shige,” Ryo whines, and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever said. Shige knows what he wants and wants to give it to him, rushing to stretch him properly until Ryo smacks at his arm. “I like it to hurt,” he whispers, right in Shige’s ear and a jolt of electricity surges through him at the words.

His skinny jeans are like a second skin and Shige gets them peeled down enough, not bothering to do anything to his impossibly hard erection before guiding it to Ryo’s hole and pushing in. The small amount of lubrication is just enough to make it work, the friction almost unbearable as Shige buries himself all the way.

He’s right in Ryo’s face now, their bodies impossibly close, and Shige can’t stop himself from closing the small distance between them and brushing their lips together. Shige starts to move and there’s such a contrast between their hard fucking and soft kissing, Ryo’s mouth responding like an afterthought as his back grates on the tree.

It’s sweet and rough at the same time, Shige’s coherence dwindling more and more with each thrust inside Ryo’s tight body. Right now, all he knows is that he feels good, with Ryo, and part of it is because he’s making Ryo feel good, too. He’s concerned when Ryo starts to shift, but then he’s groaning and getting even tighter and Shige looks down to see Ryo’s hand flying up and down his own rigid length.

“Ryo,” Shige moans, the syllable slipping out of his mouth, but Ryo jerks himself faster. “God, Ryo.”

Ryo’s moan gets caught in his throat as he gets close, Shige using more force to push past the increasing resistance of his body and their breaths tangle as the both move faster. Shige fucks Ryo into the tree and Ryo pulls himself off, the resulting clamping of his muscles around Shige’s cock becoming too much to push through and Shige lets go, his orgasm washing over him much like the water that’s still flowing down his face.

When he comes to, Ryo’s glancing suspiciously at the sky. “Are you sure there are no such things as rain angels?”

Shige doesn’t know anymore, but he does know that he’s hiding Ryo’s umbrella and searching the weather report for the next storm.


End file.
